The Hunters Become The Hunted
by SnowandStark
Summary: Kayla Snow is a pure werewolf, this means that she can turn into an actual wolf. Her parents and the whole of her pack were murdered by hunters who believed it was their duty to break the code and kill all the werewolves that they came across. Revenge is all she wants but will she accept love when it is offered up to her? Maybe even a new family?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first Teen Wolf fic and I really want to know what people think of it. I love the show and I love Derek, Stiles and Isaac. Comments good and bad are all welcome. I apologise for any grammatical errors as I have no beta. So enjoy! - SnowandStark **_

Chapter 1

I had always been different, in everything that I did. What I didn't know was that it was because of my parents, they were different. They would spend every night of a full moon locked in the basement, telling me to make sure that they didn't escape. I was only small and I didn't fully realise what was happening at the time. Every full moon I would sit outside the basement with my stuffed wolf teddy bear and I would try to block out the sad howls and cries coming from inside. We lived in Beacon Hills when I was born but we had moved away suddenly when I was 11 for no apparent reason. I was absolutely fascinated with the woods and wolves when I was younger, it was probably why I missed Beacon Hills so much when we left. I used to go and play in them with my cousin Scott, who was a few years younger than me and his best friend Stiles. We used to make up stories about how we would be able to turn into different animals and run free. I was always a clever child and people normally saw me as some sort of freak or something, my Mum always used to say that they were only jealous of me. My Mum would show me lots of different things that she had learnt over her lifetime and when I was 12 my Dad decided that I was ready to start learning self defence and how to use a weapon. I learnt quickly and at the age of 15 I excelled everyone my age at any sort of sport. I became a skilled marksmen and could fend off men ten times bigger than me.

I first changed when I was 16. I remember it like it was yesterday; I was at home with my parents and it was the night of the full moon. We were talking about when I would finally change like my parents. It got to the point in the night when my parents were getting ready to change, they were able to control their shifts but every so often they had to change so that their animal side wouldn't over take their minds. I remember that I started to feel itchy and sore. I walked over to the side door and opened it to get some fresh air. All of a sudden I was hit with a blast of pain and my body felt like it was being stretched apart. I let out a loud scream and heard my parents come running up to me. They took a step back from me as I shrugged of my old skin and stood there in full wolf form. My parents were pure werewolves, this meant that instead of partially turning into a wolf they turn into full wolves. I stood there looking at my parents with a wary gaze. They both changed and two more wolves stood in front of me. My mother was a light brown colour and my father black. They were both larger than normal wolves their backs as high as any man. They walked up to me and started to sniff me, accepting me into their pack. Seen as we could no longer talk we spoke through our minds. My father sent me a picture of myself, telling me I looked beautiful. I saw a picture of a stark, white wolf with bright green eyes staring back at me. My father chuckled at my surprise and he started running, my mother followed and so did I. After entering the woods my father let out a loud howl calling the other pack members. Our pack consisted of all pure wolves. Other howls could be heard in response of my father's call and soon wolves of different kinds were joining us. They all sent me happy feelings, trying to welcome me to the pack. I picked up my pace and let the wind rush through my fur. I had missed out on a lot during the time I wasn't a wolf. I let out my own howl and the others quickly joined in. All of a sudden a large net shot out of the darkness. I managed to dodge it but I was still unsteady on my new feet. Several of the wolves were trapped and the net started to constrict on them. We were boxed in at all sides by other nets. My father backed me and my mother into a large tree and started to growl at our attackers. The other wolves that had managed to escape the nets also joined him. Men started to walk out of the shadows with weapons pointed at us. They smelt strange, all that I could smell was the blood of my new pack members. I whimpered slightly and my mother nuzzled me reassuringly. One of the men stepped forward and started to speak "Not so much of a big bad wolf now are we?" My father changed back into his human form and addressed the men in front of him. "We have not attacked any humans. We haven't broken your code, you have no right to attack us." The man let out a deep chuckle and took a step forward. Three wolves stepped forward to flank my father all growling menacingly. He simply smirked. Three of his men stepped forward and quickly shot the three wolves. Normally they would have been fine but the men were using special bullets that stopped us from healing ourselves. My father let out a deep growl and his wolves started to attack, men and wolves alike fell around us. My mother joined in the fight leaving me alone. One man was starting to walk towards me so I did what my instincts told me, I ran at the man and tore him apart with my teeth, growling all the time. I was hit in the side by an arrow and I let out a loud yelp. My parents looked up from their battles but before they could get to me the main man walked up to them both and shot them point blank in the head, killing them instantly. I shifted back and let out a loud scream, mourning the loss of my parents. By now there were only a few members of my pack left, they converged on my position and circled me trying to stop me from getting hurt. I tried to move but the arrow in my side stopped me. I looked at my side and saw the large arrow sticking out. I gripped it tightly with both hands and pulled it out making sure to apply pressure to it. I threw the arrow away from me and tried to stand but my legs gave way below me. I was starting to lose my vision as I started to lose more blood. I vaguely heard the wolves around me fall before I was consumed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really happy that I got some reviews for the first chapter because it let me know that some of you like where it's going. This chapter is a bit of a background chapter until the real stuff happens. Like before please review with any comments, good or bad. All ideas are welcome. Enjoy! - SnowandStark :)**_

_**Big thank you to Trisha22 and busybeekisses19 for reviewing! **_

Chapter 2

1 year later

That night the hunters left me for dead, they didn't even bother to kill me because they didn't see me as a threat. Well they were wrong. I found a place to hide and I slowly healed, I had made it my personal vendetta to kill all of the hunters responsible for my packs death. Eventually the trail led me back to Beacon Hills, for which I was rather grateful. I bought myself a Chevy Impala, one of my favourite cars and started to make my way to Beacon Hills. While I was driving there I was trying to figure out where I was going to stay. I realised that I could probably stay with Scott and my Aunt for a couple of days until I had gotten myself a house. I drove into Beacon Hills revelling in the familiarity it brought. For once I actually felt at home. I made my way to the large townhouse that Scott and his Mum lived in and I slowly made my way up the driveway. As I pulled the Impala to a stop someone came out of the door, dressed in scrubs. I quickly hopped out and ran over to my Aunt.

"Kayla, is that you?" I smiled at her and ran over to where she was stood, I grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Honey are you okay?" I looked up at her and tried to stop my emotions from coming forward. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm afraid I've got some bad news. Mum and Dad are dead, they were murdered." Her face blanched and her mouth dropped open.

"Wh...How?" I shook my head not really knowing what to tell her.

"I don't know, the police said it was some sort of premeditated attack." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to stop myself from crying. She only hugged me tighter, stroking my back lightly. Before I could carry on talking to her a scent caught my attention, it was another werewolf and it was close. "Sweetheart, you can stay here as long as you like." I gave her another hug and said thank you. She got in her car and drove off to work. I made my way upstairs and followed the werewolf smell. Even from the bottom of the stairs I could hear the hushed conversation that was going on. I walked across the landing as quietly as I could until I came to Scott's room. I put my hand on the door handle and took a deep breath preparing myself. I opened the door and everyone in the room jumped up to attention as if they were doing something they shouldn't. All eyes turned to me and I blushed slightly. "Um... hey. I don't know whether you remember me or not Scott-" I was cut off by Scott's reply, "Of course I do Kayla. My God it's been so long." He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, I rested my head on his shoulder and took a deep sniff. He smelt very strongly of wolf. I turned my head to see Stiles stood there looking at me with an open mouth. I let go of Scott and turned to Stiles. "You okay Stiles?" He nodded slightly and closed his mouth. I skipped up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He started to come back to life and he picked me up and spun me round in circles, me giggling all the time. "I've missed you Stiles." He smiled at me and put me down.

"You look very different to when you were a kid." I smiled at him and did a little pirouette, my dress flying around me. "Good different or bad different?" His eyes grew huge again and he said,

"Good difference." I laughed at him and turned to the final person in the room. He was tall and well built, with stubble across his jaw and a head of dark hair. The one thing that stood out were his green eyes, similar to my own. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Kayla." I held my hand out to him and he took it firmly. "I'm Derek, Derek Hale." He dropped my hand suddenly as if it stung and he looked at me with a funny look. I took in his scent and realised that he too smelt of wolf. I frowned slightly and started to speak, "I have a question. Have any of you been near a wolf lately?" Scott coughed loudly but Derek's face remained a mask. Stiles sat down in a chair and looked sceptically at me. "How do you know that?" I looked over at Scott,

"Let's just say I have a very good sense of smell." Scott frowned and walked over to Derek, they started to have silent conversation which I couldn't quite hear. Derek nodded at Scott and they stopped talking. Scott came up to me and grabbed my hand. "I have something to tell you. I'm a werewolf." I blinked at him a few times and started to laugh.

"What's so funny about that?" I shook my head and tried to calm myself. "Nothing I just can't imagine you being a werewolf, you seem to worry about too much." Scott frowned at me and I heard Derek chuckle. "So you're not freaked out?" This made me laugh again.

"No. Have you really not worked it out yet? Haven't you realised that my scent is different?" He looked at me again and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. "Oh my God, you're a werewolf as well!" The smile spread across my face as I nodded my head.

"Yep and it took you nearly half an hour to realise! You should have noticed my strange scent straight away! I could have killed you all by now." Scott and Derek both snorted at that.

"What?" Derek stepped forward

"I'm sorry but I'm an Alpha and I don't think some Omega is going to be able to beat me." I let out a loud snorting laugh and all eyes turned to me. "Well, I'm not like you. I am 100% wolf. That means that I am a lot stronger than normal werewolves and I could easily kill an Alpha if I wanted." I winked at Derek and I'm sure I saw him blush, but before I could say anything it was quickly covered up and the mask returned. He smiled at me however and I could see a look of acceptance spread across his face. Scott turned to me suddenly, a look of worry on his face, "You do know that it's a full moon tonight, right?" I nodded at him and took a seat at his desk looking at the books there.

"Yep, unlike you, full werewolves don't need to turn every full moon. We only turn every so often to stop our animal side from taking us over." Scott frowned slightly. I looked over at Stiles who was scratching his head slightly. "What's up Stiles?" He turned to me and said,

"I think I read something in the newspaper about your pack." I clammed up slightly at that, my breath getting short. Derek stepped forward slightly as if he was going to do something. "Yeah, what did you hear?" He looked down at his hands and then back up at me.

"I heard that your whole pack, including your parents were all slaughtered by hunters. They left you for dead because they didn't think you were any real threat." At this point I hadn't realised that I was crying until I felt Derek wiping a tear from my face. I looked up at him and saw that he too had gone through the same thing. I let out a long breath, trying to compose myself. "Well they were wrong, they should have killed me while they had the chance. That's why I'm here. The trail has led me here to a group of hunters that have recently moved to the area. I'm here to kill them all and to let all hunters know that they don't mess with werewolves." Scott shot up from his position on the bed and stalked towards me, his claws extending. To my surprise Derek stood in front of me and growled at Scott who was trying to get to me. I stood up and laid a hand on Derek's shoulder. He looked at me and I stepped around him, looking at Scott. "What do you have a problem with that?" Scott growled at me and his eyes flashed yellow. I let my own eyes flash a bright green colour which seemed to make him move back slightly. "Yeah I do, my girlfriend is one of them." I looked at him with a frown plastered all over my face, "WHAT? What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you want to get yourself killed?" I could feel my pulse start to rise, I calmed myself down knowing that there was no room for me to change in the small room. I let out a loud growl and ran my hand through my hair. "It's a good thing I came then, someone is going to have to protect you're stupid ass from the hunters." Scott led out a frustrated noise,

"You don't understand, they're not all bad. Most of them stick to their code." I advanced on him "Yeah well tell that to my dead parents!" With that I left the room too annoyed to care.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm uploading two chapters today to give you guys something to read while I write some more. I really hope that you are enjoying the story so far and make sure to tell me any of your view. Thanks and enjoy! - SnowandStark**_

Chapter 3

I ran to the edge of the woods and just carried on running, trying to calm myself. I stopped at a large tree and sat with my back against it. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Stiles and Derek stood there. Stiles stepped forward and sat next to me, pulling me into his arms. I felt so secure that I finally let myself cry. All of the tears that I never shed over my parents were finally coming out. I felt Derek sit at the other side of me and his presence was oddly comforting. I shivered slightly from the cold, realising that I hadn't brought a jacket. I pulled back from Stiles and kissed him on the cheek. "Here." I turned to see Derek removing his hoodie and offering it to me.

"Thanks, both of you. I'm sorry about that, I never really mourned my parents I just went straight after the hunters." Derek chuckled slightly,

"Don't worry about it. I was in the same position not very long ago and I remember how much I needed a shoulder to cry on." I looked at Stiles and he looked completely taken aback.

"What's up Stiles?" He looked at me and closed his mouth,

"Nothing, I just didn't know that the big scary Derek Hale actually possessed any form of emotion." This made me laugh and I could practically feel the scowl on Derek's face. Derek spoke up, "So, who's pack are you going to be in now?" I sighed and turned to Derek, hugging his jumper closer to my body. "Well, I can be an Alpha myself and build my own pack that way but it just seems like a lot of messing about." I shrugged my shoulders and brought one of the sleeves of Derek's jumper up to my face, breathing in the scent. Derek coughed slightly, "Well you could always join my pack, there are a few of us but we can help you." I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." We were interrupted by a howl in the distance. The wolf behind it sounded like it was in pain. I turned to Derek "Who is it?" He frowned slightly,

"Isaac." I stood up and pulled Stiles up with me.

"You need to go home Stiles where it's safe. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He gave me a quick hug and ran off. I turned to Derek who was in full wolf form.

"Can you keep up?" I smirked at him,

"Oh yeah." We set off running to where we had heard Isaac, me easily keeping up with Derek, even in human form. We reached a clearing and I saw a young man who I presumed was Isaac hung upside down from a tree. Hunters all around him had their weapons drawn ready to kill him. Derek stepped forward and let out an ear piercing growl. I stepped up to his side ready for a fight. Isaac looked over at us a questioning look settling on me. I smiled at him watching the hunter nearest to me. An older and a younger man stepped forward, the older one clearly in charge. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" His voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Are you lost Derek?" Derek growled at him and took a step forward, I was close on his flank.

"I see you've got yourself a new beta." I let out a loud snort, which caused all of the hunters to turn and look at me. "I am no Beta." The man frowned slightly and looked back at Derek.

"Men I hope that you can take care of these rabid dogs for me?" They all took a step closer as the older man moved back slightly, having an argument with the younger man about codes. Derek turned to me and said "It's time for you to suit up Kayla." I smiled at him

"You best step back a bit." He complied and I changed into my lupine skin. I stood as tall as Derek's shoulder and the men around us started to move back with fear. Derek looked at me and smiled "Wow." I chuckled slightly and spoke to his mind.

"Not quite what you were expecting?" He laughed. I let out a loud growl which seemed to make the men shrivel away even more. The commotion caught the two arguing men's attention and they both looked at me with awe. The older man spoke up "Well Chris, it seems we have got ourselves a pure bred werewolf. Very rare. Only a few left alive now, they are direct descendents from the original werewolf who was a full wolf. Fascinating." I growled again,

"Still kill them all the same." The men again ran at us with guns and weapons of all types. Derek started to take them out and I ran over to where Isaac was, making quick work of the ropes holding him. He nodded at me and joined in with the fight. I ran at a man who was about to shoot Derek and threw him at a tree. A young girl stepped from out of the shadows with a bow in hand, she shot and arrow at me and it hit me in the leg. I growled at her and was about to rip her apart when a werewolf ran in front of her growling at me. It was Scott. "So this is your girlfriend." He looked shocked, he obviously didn't realise that it was me. The girl stepped around Scott and shot me again, this time in the shoulder. "Allison no!" Was all that Scott said before she shot me a third time. Men were circling me now and knew that I had to do something or I would be dead. I ran at the man nearest to me and rip him apart with my teeth, the next man with my claws. I shifted back into my human form wincing at the arrows in my body. I quickly dispatched the other men with relative ease. Once I was done Derek and Isaac finished off the men they were fighting with. Chris and the other man stepped forward looking shocked. A wave of pain hit me and I fell down to one knee. Scott ran forward but he was barged out of the way by Derek. I felt Derek pulling the arrows out of me and it felt a lot better. He helped me up and gave me a quick once over. "You okay?" I smiled at him and stood up on my own, "Yeah I'm fine thanks. But I think that I ruined your jumper, which is a shame because it smelt really nice." This made Derek laugh,

"Well I'm sure I can get you another one." There was a small cough and our attention was drawn back to the two men in front of us. The older man stepped forward and looked straight into my eyes, "Ah, I now know where I recognise you from. You were that girl that I left alive after I had slaughtered the rest of your pack." He started to laugh to laugh to himself and I started to run towards him but I was grabbed from behind by Derek and Isaac. "Let me go!" At this point tears were already falling down my face. "I'm going to rip you apart!" The older man just laughed even more, the younger man Chris stepped forward. "Why did you kill them all, they didn't even break the treaty!" The older man turned to Chris with an angry look on his face.

"Do you really think that they wouldn't have done something at some point?" Chris ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture, "There is still a code to follow or we just become murderers!" The older man let out a loud sigh and started to walk away.

"We're not having this discussion here." Chris grabbed Allison and the three of them walked off into the woods. Derek and Isaac slowly let go of me. I sat down on the floor and put my head in my hands. I could hear Scott walking up to me and I looked up to see him looking rather guilty. He sat down next to me and started to talk, "Look Kay I'm sorry, I didn't want this. It just happened, I will try and help you in any way I can but you have to understand that I can't kill any of them." I nodded slightly and wiped my face. Scott pulled me into a hug and I let out a loud sigh. "I'm sorry I shouted at you but you have to realise how hard it is for me." Scott rested his head on my shoulder and mumbled "I know." in my ear. Scott pulled back and pulled me up with him.

"Right we best get back home, Mum will be wondering where we are." I nodded at him and turned to Derek and Isaac. "Thanks for letting me join your pack. I'll have to meet up with you both tomorrow and we'll have to get to know each other." Derek smiled and nodded at me. I turned around and linked my arm through Scott's as we walked back to his house. We got home rather quickly and I made sure that I cooked Scott something decent to eat, for which he was very grateful. After we had eaten I made my excuses and walked upstairs to my room. I opened the door and started to get undressed and changed into my pyjamas. As I was about to get into bed I noticed something folded up on the pillow. I unfolded it and saw that it was a jumper, I brought it up to my face and sure enough it was one of Derek's. I laughed and pulled it over my head. I whispered a 'thank you' knowing that if he was close by, he would hear me. I snuggled under the covers and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, I've been on holiday and the internet connection was absolutely terrible. In this story I'm not going to be sticking completely to what happens in the TV show, so some of the scenes in my story might be a little bit different. Again sorry for any grammatical errors! Please review with any of your thoughts and opinions, all are welcome! So, enjoy! - SnowandStark**_

Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning, early and well rested. I quickly got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans and Derek's jumper. I pulled on my converses and braided the sides of my hair so that it was out of the way. I applied a small amount of makeup to make my eyes stand out even more and then I made my way downstairs. Scott was sat at the table eating his breakfast. I sat in the chair next to him and stole one of his slices of toast to which I got a bit of an earful. "Do you want me to drop you off at school today?" Scott's face lit up,

"What in the Impala?" I laughed at him.

"Yes in the Impala, and if you're really good I might even rev the engine when I get into the school car park." He laughed at that and ran off to go finish getting ready. I shouted at him up the stairs, "Will Stiles need picking up too?" I heard a door open and Scott stuck his head out,

"No, he has his own Jeep." I went outside and sat on the hood of the Impala waiting for Scott. I heard him coming downstairs so I got up. "Ready?" He ran outside with his bag on his back carrying his lacrosse gear. He got in the passenger side while I put his things in the boot. I hopped in my side and started the car, a satisfying noise could be heard as it purred to life. It was only a short drive to the school but I think Scott was enjoying it. We pulled into the school car park and I made sure that I revved the engine loudly to get the kids attention. I pulled up at the sidewalk and hopped out at the same time as Scott did. I popped open the boot and grabbed his things. I walked round to the other side where I found Scott stood with Stiles, ogling my car. "You like it?" He nodded his head and walked over to it, placing a hand gently on the hood. I looked around and noticed that loads of people were staring at me so I decided that it was my time to leave. "Hey Scott I'm going to head out, people are staring." He laughed at me and gave me a quick hug. I walked over to Stiles and planted a kiss on his cheek which made him turn a dark shade of red. I quickly hopped into the driving seat and sped out of the parking lot. I found myself heading towards the animal clinic on the edge of town. It didn't take me long to get there and I pulled into one of the parking spaces, next to a beautiful black Camaro. I got out and started to walk towards the entrance. The door chimed as I walked in, a smile spread across my face as the familiarity came flooding back to me. I was brought back from my reverie by the sound of footsteps. "Can I help you?" I turned around and looked at the Doctor. I smiled at him and took a step forward. He seemed to realise who I was as he opened up gate and let me in. "Kayla. Wow you've grown a lot!" I laughed at him and pulled him in for a hug,

"I've missed you Doc." He smiled at me and patted my back soothingly.

"I suppose that your here for the hunters then?" My smile faded slightly and I looked down at my feet and sighed. "Yeah, after what they did they deserve all they get." Doc nodded slightly and put his arm out indicating that I should enter the surgery room. The first thing that I noticed when I entered the room was the mutilated body laid down on the operating table, the second was Derek stood in the corner. "You got my jumper then?" I only smiled at him and walked over to the body. I lifted the man's head up and turned it to the side slightly. I saw that there was a small incision on the back of the man's neck. I continued to look at the wounds on his torso and saw that they were what killed him. "Do you know what did this to him?" I directed my question to Doc but both men looked at me.

"No not really but something's telling me that you might have an idea." I frowned slightly and carried on looking at the man's injuries. "Hmmm. I've read about something like this somewhere. The creature is part human, the animal side takes over and tries to find a master. Someone to control it and tell it what to do. They paralyse their victims by slashing the back of their necks with a toxin coated claw. Once the victim has been paralysed the animal then goes on to kill the person. More often than not the murders are connected in some way because the person controlling the creature will likely be using the creature as some sort of revenge weapon." Derek walked behind me,

"You sure know a lot about it. Do you have any idea what it's called?" I looked up at Derek then across at Doc. "Kanima." Doc stepped forward a hand on his chin,

"Yes, I remember hearing about such a creature. They reflect everything that their master does, for example if the master is afraid of something then so will the kanima." Derek looked down at the body a deep look of concentration on his face. "So we need to see if it has any fears and then we can match it to a person." He looked at me, a slight sparkle in his eyes.

"Uhuh, and we need to see if there are any connections between the killings. That's more than likely where we'll find our answers." He made a satisfied noise and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" He turned back around and looked at me,

"Come with me and you'll find out." I said a quick goodbye to Doc and headed out of the animal centre with Derek. He went over to the black Camaro and my mouth dropped open. He caught me staring and leant on the hood. "I know it's not quite as good as yours but I like it." I closed my mouth, realising that I must look absolutely ridiculous. Before I could answer my phone beeped and I reluctantly pulled it out of my pocket. It was Stiles. I sighed and answered it, "What's up Stiles?"

He was whispering which was unusual for him, "We're at the sheriff station. It's Matt. He's controlling the kanima, he can't swim. He used Jackson to round us up. We're stuck here now, oh and I almost forgot, he's got a gun!" He was talking really quickly so it was hard for me to understand what he was saying. "Stiles calm down I'll be there soon. I'm not going to let him hurt you or Scott."

"That's the thing Kay, he has Scott's mum and my dad." This made me go quiet and I uttered a string of curses. I didn't even notice Derek walk up behind me and gently take the phone out of my hands. He started talking to Stiles and after a few seconds he hung up the phone. "Come on, we have to get to the Sheriff's Station and quick." He opened his car and I hopped in the passenger seat, fidgeting worriedly. "Hey, they're going to be fine. Don't worry." Derek had but a large hand on my leg, trying to calm me down. I let out a long breath trying to calm myself down. If I wanted to protect everyone then I needed to be thinking straight. It took us minutes to get to the station, Derek made sure that he broke every speed limit on the way there. We pulled up in a parking space in front of the station and I swiftly jumped out, running to the front door. I pressed my back to the door as I tried to get a better look inside. I felt Derek come up beside me, the heat from his body invading mine. I peeked around the door again, seeing the coast was clear I ran into the reception area. I walked around the reception desk and saw a body on the floor. It was the woman that usually worked the desk, she had been cut apart by claws. Clearly Matt wasn't doing things by half. I carefully stepped over the body and closed my eyes, trying to hear where Matt and the others were. I managed to find them and started to make my way there. I looked around the door to see that Scott was clutching his bloodied side and Stiles was next to him. Melissa is in one of the cells, pleading with Matt to let her tend to Scott's wounds and the Sheriff was handcuffed to a bar, clearly unconscious. I stepped into the room, trying not to catch Matt's attention. Melissa saw me and I shook my head at her, trying to stop her from giving me away. I walked up behind Matt, Scott carried on talking to him, trying to cover up the noise of my footsteps. Before I could knock him unconscious there was a thud behind me. I turned to see Derek laying on the floor, a partially transformed Jackson stood over him. I turned back to Matt and let out a loud growl. "Haha. Did you really think that Jackson wouldn't be able to smell you dogs coming?" Stiles stepped towards me and he too was sliced with Jackson's paralytic talon, causing him to collapse right on top of Derek. Derek spoke up, "You know the bestiary isn't going to help you. You can't break the rules without the universe trying to balance it out again."

Scott said, "You broke the rules as soon as you got Jackson to kill those innocent people and when you killed Jessica yourself."

"Those people only died because of what they did to me."

"And what the hell did they do to you that meant you had the right to kill them all?"

"Coach Lahey was having a party at his house to celebrate the swimming team's victory. He'd let them drink and they were all well oiled to say the least. I was there to trade a Spiderman or Batman comic with Isaac, but I somehow became surrounded by them all. Camden, Isaac's bonehead older brother grabbed me and threw me in the pool. No matter how much I shouted that I couldn't swim, none of them listened to me! They all just stood there laughing at me. I could literally feel my life slipping away from me. They're wrong you know, you don't see anything just before you die, just darkness."

"All of a sudden I was being pulled out of the water and Isaac's Dad was standing above me. He told me not to tell anyone about what had happened. He said it was my fault, he said 'What kid doesn't know how to swim?' ".

"I didn't see him again until at Kate Argents funeral. I accidentally took a picture of him. Looking at that picture of him I knew that I had never before wanted someone dead as much as him. Then the next day he was. It was easy after that. All I had to do was take a picture of the person that I wanted to kill and they would die. "


End file.
